


Endless Love

by daivinchi



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, mature rating in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Yuuri promised to always be with Victor, whether in this life or the next.





	1. Chapter 1

The night grew colder and amidst the crowd that continued on with their busy, never-ending day, a man stood against a wall, arms crossed over one another. It was as if he were a statue, cold and frozen in time. But he remained that way for another half an hour, until he heard the soft crunch of boots against the snow in the alleyway. Lifting his head up his eyes watched as the snow cascaded down. Pulling his hands out of his coat pocket, which he wore more as a formality than to keep him warm, he walked into the alleyway and met a pair of vibrant, green eyes. 

“Sorry Victor. I’m late again.” The man chuckled as he held up the small briefcase. “Fully sealed and ready to go.” Victor smiled, nodding his head as he took the light briefcase. Judging by the weight, he assumed it would last him at least another month. 

“You need to find him quickly.” Chris whispered, his brows furrowed. It was true. For Victor to go on so long without the right kind of life sustaining energy would worry anyone. But it was nothing new for him. In time they would reunite and everything would be fine again for some more years, and the cycle would start all over again. Until the day came, he had adjusted to sustaining himself in an old, forgotten lifestyle that his kind trashed eons ago. 

Bidding one another goodnight, Victor made his way home into the comfort of his apartment. Makkachin scurried over to Victor, his paws padded against Victor’s thighs. It was especially on these nights he went to get some food that it hurt the most. He knelt down, and wrapped his arms around Makkachin who only whined along with him. It seemed after years of spending time with Victor, Makkachin could read his emotions easily, and for that Victor couldn’t be more thankful.

It was these nights where he opened up the black briefcase and stared at the red carcass that he loathed himself, and wished he could die. But he had a promise to keep, and in order for that to happen, he needed a life to live. So he lived. He waited and lived, accepting the small prices he had to pay for his own selfishness. Though it pained him nonetheless to grab the chewy meat, and drain it of all the blood to just drink at all, just to keep him going. But he reminded himself it wasn’t only for himself, it was for his one and only. The one who never remembered Victor, and Victor never tried to remind him. 

The next day started off as any other for Victor, where he woke from a sleepless state. It was when he spent most of his time deep in thought. His mind unraveled memories he had long gave up on forgetting and went through with smiles and tears. The brown hair, despite all the years they met again never changed. The wide, surprised brown eyes never changed. But most of all, the man’s heart never changed, it had remained all the same. Throughout all the deaths and rebirths, he never changed. 

Some days Victor found himself wondering, what would happen if he tried again. Third time’s the charm was the expression humans used, shouldn’t it apply even to him, who tried to live just as a human. But he found himself with a bad habit. A habit of forgoing his opportunities with poor excuses and “next time” as he shrunk away into the shadows and quietly watched the man he dearly love grow old and die. Only to find him years later at the same starting line, as Victor stood on the sidelines of his own race. 

Yet Victor knew why he was adamant about appearing in front of him again. The first time it occurred was after their first life together. Victor found his beloved in another country, with a different name but with the tender personality he learned to cherish and protect. Absolutely ecstatic he approached the dirty-clothed boy and with a bright smile introduced himself and asked if the young man remembered him. He quickly shook his head, and with fear in his eyes ran off. During that time Victor had chased and chased only to realise until it was too late, that with all the chasing he in fact pushed himself further away.

The second time was during an era where his beloved was found in rich, regal clothing yet the shyest of all the aristocrats Victor had ever met. But it was difficult to even strike a conversation with the higher-ups and when he had the chance, Victor realised his mistake and when he thought he was so close to spend time with him again, he was taken away from him. 

But never did Victor feel any fury. He had come to terms with it. This was the nature of how things were meant to be, and Victor tried to toy with normalcy and was burned. He could never let such careless mistakes occur again. So he remained in the dark, quiet and secluded. As the viewer he remained unknown to the outside world whilst watching the never-changing man grow and die, who never knew of the existence of a man who loved him for centuries and unimaginable lifetimes.

Chris continued to insist to try one more time, that Victor hadn’t deserved such cruelty. Victor never said a word during those ramblings, maybe it was because a part of him disagreed with every word but he has come to a point where sharing anything on his mind has been numbed, or maybe it was a part of him wished what Chris said was in fact true and it would give him the strength and courage to try. To try one more time and if it were to fail again, he would continue this way until his own life came to an end. 

Victor passed his days by working as a part-timer at an ice rink. The ice rink had always spurred the fondest of his memories that he welcomed with open arms as they always happened to be the least painful. It was when he first met the man. He was named Yuuri. A short japanese man who had run off from bandits and knelt against the frozen lake opposite of where Victor had stood. At the time Victor was out to find supper and when he watched the man quietly cry himself unconscious Victor wasn't sure what to do. Since the beginning he never liked the idea of sustaining his life through human blood, but under such eroding conditions Victor couldn’t let the man die. 

He may be feared but he would be damned if he couldn’t do what he did best. So Victor took the young man into the warmth of his home to which Yuri had been against and threatened to suck him dry, but he paid no attention to the empty threats. Victor wasn’t sure why he thought bringing a human to a home that craved blood was the safest option, but he supposed it was the best option he had. Georgi remained by Victor’s side, silently watching the first human he had laid eyes on with curiosity. 

Victor hadn't expected to see the boy up and about the next day when he came home with the boys’ breakfast. Georgi sat next to him, while Yuri remained on the other side of the living room and quietly observed him. But when Victor stumbled at the doorstep, his eyes were drawn in by the soft brown eyes, and despite the background cackles, all he could think about was how his throat went dry and his heart pounded in his ears. The feeling was surreal, just by looking into his eyes Victor felt himself soaring. 

“Victor!” A tan boy rushed in through the back door, adjusting his uniform as he stood next to Victor at the receptionist desk. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“Phichit, it’s fine. You’re only late by five minutes.” Victor smiled shaking his head at the boy. 

“It’s not like I wanted to! My friend wanted to check out the ice rink!” Phichit continued to pout, while Victor handed out a pair of skates to a young girl. He leaned against the counter as he watched Phichit’s sour expression brightened as he waved his arm high in the air. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit grinned but at that moment Victor’s smile dropped and it felt as if his heart did as well. Victor shook his head, it couldn’t be the same person. Yuuri could be used a name for many people, it couldn’t be him. “Victor! This is my friend Yuuri!”

In that moment when Victor turned around, his icy blue eyes meeting warm brown ones his world came to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were here since the earlier update, I ended up just moving half of the first chapter into a second chapter. I felt the flow was much better.  
> The third chapter will be updated soon. Thank you for reading!

There he was. Right in front of Victor’s eyes. The same height, the black hair silky and seemingly soft as always. Glasses framing his round face, Victor knew he always had problems with his sight. He bit back a chuckle at the unchanging characteristics and the sheer irony of his beloved being born with the same name that Victor first fell in love with. 

His mind had begun to flood with memories of Yuuri. Yuuri when they first met, Yuuri when they first kissed, Yuuri when he expressed his love to Victor. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri.

“Victor?” Phichit waved his hand infront of him, “You okay?” Victor nodded, before he politely smiled at Yuuri who only greeted him with a small smile before looking away. This was how it was to be. Victor shouldn’t get close to Yuuri, not only would he deal with yet another heart break but he has been warned of the potential dangers of the two getting closer again. After all the way Yuuri first died wasn’t any form of natural death, and the danger of it reoccurring loomed over their heads. 

“What size should I get you?” Victor asked, turning his attention towards the skates. 

“An 8.” Yuuri whispered. He still seemed to be shy as always. Victor wondered why Yuuri’s personality never changed, his features never changed. Everything was exactly the same from the first time he met him, yet only once was Victor remembered.

Phichit pulled out his phone and started flipping through the many pictures he had taken as he explained certain pictures to Yuuri. It must be the photos Phichit had shown Victor that had various ice skaters caught in the moment of turns and flips and other poses. The way Yuuri’s eyes widened in awe at each picture shown made Victor’s heart thrum. 

“And this one is of Victor, he actually was able to do a quad flip!” Phichit grinned as he showed Victor as well of the picture he had taken.

“I thought I told you to delete that.” Victor sighed a small smile on his lips. He placed the pair of skates on the counter and looked over to see Yuuri was in flip-flops. His hand reached under the counter and pulled out one of the new shipment of socks and placed them next to the skates as he watched Yuuri blink in confusion before blushing. 

Victor only smiled, before he turned to another customer and began his regular routine. Asking what their size was, if they were new to ice skating and proceeding to list off basic instructions. Phichit had left with Yuuri But Victor didn’t mind. It wasn’t a busy day afterall. 

Nearing the half hour before closing time, almost every customer had left. No one usually skated at the public rink until 10:00 p.m. It was just their boss insisting in case they had a customer who would want to. Although Phichit complained about working for so long, Victor had no complaints, if any it was only less time spent with Makkachin. Though his friend seemed to not mind, already at an age where playtime had become difficult as well. 

After wiping the counter for the third time, he took off his uniform coat and bored with the quiet turn of events he walked out of his cramped booth. Pushing past the glass doors, a gush of an icy breeze brushed past him and he heard Phichit’s tinkling laughter and skates being grazed against the ice. Taking a seat on the bench, he rubbed his sore knees. Over the years he felt his body become more human than vampire, especially noticing fatigue becoming a common symptom of his day to day job. It was nice, being able to understand what humans would feel. 

The skidding of blade against ice comforted Victor as he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. 

“Victor! Look at Yuuri!” Phichit called out, and in an instant Victor’s eyes opened up gazing over the rink. Yuuri was in the air and yelped, before his landing became a tumble and his body fell forward. With a gasp, Phichit skated to Yuuri’s side helping him up. The two of them faced their backs towards Victor, but he could safely assume Yuuri was alright, or else Phichit would’ve been panicking and calling out Victor’s name to call an ambulance. It had happened more than once for Victor to be assured. 

Leaning back into a more comfortable position, he watched as the two of them begun to skate again, as if the tumble hadn’t occurred only minutes ago. A smile crept on his face as he watched Yuuri spin a few rounds on the ice before he raced forward jumping up into the air only to land on his bottom, his face scrunched in in pain. The Yuuri he knew had always had grace and poise on the ice. Afterall he was the one who had introduced him to a hobby that he would spend the rest of his immortal life partaking in. 

He supposed this was one quality that differed, he wondered what else was different about Yuuri. Surely he couldn’t be the exact Yuuri Victor had fallen in love with. Who promised they would meet again in his next life. It was a promise that should remain unfulfilled. Otherwise, there would be more trouble to be dealt with than either were aware of or ready for. 

“Victor!” Phichit waved his hand in the air, his eyebrows knitted together. Victor raised his hand letting phichit know he was listen. How long had he been zoned out? “Join us!” 

Victor shook his head and smiled. He barely had any energy left in him tonight, and would rather go home and have a small portion of his meal to energize himself for the next day. He heard Phichit groan, as the sound of skates getting louder. 

“Oh come one, we’re not going to have any customers. The rinks all ours!” Phichit stepped out and outstretched his hand. “Just for a little while. Then we’ll close up.”

Knowing there was no point in arguing and he really didn’t want to upset Phichit, he gave in and excused himself to get a pair of skates. He reached for a pair and stared at them. Normally he wouldn’t be so sentimental as he preferred to let himself become flooded with memories in the early hours of the day, when he was alone with Makkachin sleeping by his side, but he let himself get a sneak peak of Yuuri and himself on the ice years ago, when Yuuri had twirled in the air and landed with a bright smile. It was a sight he could never forget. He could hear Phichit calling out his name, and with that took off his shoes. 

His hands were placed on the glass protector and thrust himself forward as he made his way to Phichit and Yuuri who were hunched over. Peering over their shoulders they were watching a video, specifically a video of Victor skating. Victor raised a brow. 

“Mind telling me when you recorded that?” 

Phichit jumped as he tried to hide his phone behind him in a futile attempt to feign innocence. Phichit chuckled nervously, despite the many times Victor had asked Phichit to delete any recordings of himself, Phichit had remained stubborn. It was more of a precaution, Victor was more worried about how those contents could be used to hurt anyone around him. But he could only smile at the two as they stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Um, it was really good.” Yuuri spoke up first, his eyes meeting Victor’s before looking away quickly. “The performance I mean.”

“It was just some random routine. But thank you.” Victor fought the urge to ruffle Yuuri’s hair. They had just been acquainted, no way could he act like he knew Yuuri. Quite frankly, he didn't really know this Yuuri. There were many similarities thus far, but there had to be differences as well and the biggest was that Victor, in Yuuri’s eyes, was a co-worker of Phichit’s. He kept reminding himself of that. He had learned over the years that was how it was meant to be. 

“I’m sure Victor would be happy to show us a few moves!” Phichit nudged Victor and smiled up at him. He sighed and looked over at Yuuri and his eyes widened at how those brown eyes sparkled in excitement. He supposed he could at least do this much. 

The rest of the night was spent with Victor showing different moves, the two boys trying to recreate them and ending up on their bottoms, but still managing to have enough energy to get up and try again. Though Victor decided to remain on the floor, too tired to get up and keep up. 

With his eyes closed he heard a pair of skates skidding close to him. Opening his eyes he stared up at Yuuri who was smiling down at him, the iridescent light creating a halo around his black hair. Even now he looked like an angel despite the flush of pink on his cheeks, and his eyelids drooping from fatigue. 

“Tired already?” Yuuri smiled as he tried to make conversation. 

“Unlike you two, and at my age I only have so much energy.” Victor pushed himself up, brushing his bangs away. 

◍◍◍◍

It had been over a week before Victor found himself staring at tired brown eyes. There were deep dark circles under Yuuri’s eyes as he covered his mouth to suppress a yawn. He still had his backpack on to which Victor assumed he must’ve came here straight from his last class. Phichit decided to take a his lunch break a few minutes ago, so when Yuuri walked over and greeted Victor, his eyes wavered as he made a quick scan for Phichit. 

“He’ll be back.” Victor summarized as he handed a small pair of skates for a young girl. He smiled politely at the parents as they left to go to the public rink, and turned to look at Yuuri. Yuuri’s hand immediately flew to cover his mouth in an attempt to suppress another yawn, his eyes started to tear up. 

“Sorry.” Yuuri blinked his tired eyes as he adjusted his backpack. 

“Why don’t you take a seat, he won’t be back for some time.” Victor urged, as he pointed to an empty table. Yuuri nodded, and laid his backpack on the table and placed his head on it to close his eyes. Victor had never been interested in going to university, he’s heard enough about the stress and strange behavior that can occur at such institutions and preferred to lead a more simple and less tiresome of a lifestyle. He watched as Yuuri’s breathing became a steady rhythm, he wondered how little sleep he had been getting. But if he could find some peace and a chance to rest he would always let Yuuri rest here. Without letting himself immerse too much with thoughts of Yuuri, he walked out to the lobby to find another job to work on. 

By the time Victor finished sweeping the entrance and walked inside, he saw Phichit grinning and doing most of the talking with Yuuri, who still had his head resting on his bookbag. He had considered approaching the two when he noticed a customer walk in. Taking his place back in front of the register, he grinned politely and took the order receiving cash. Waving to the girl, he turned his attention to the two who seemed to have already been staring at him. Victor cocked his head to the side and watched Phichit grin broadly while Yuuri quickly turned his attention towards Phichit and the two acted as if they hadn’t been caught staring at him. Victor frowned and looked around to see the lobby empty, so he walked out and sat on the opposite bench and looked at the two. 

“So, when do you plan on helping me with work?” Phichit paused and looked around. 

“What work?” Phichit blinked at Victor as if he wasn’t trying to be a sarcastic little punk. It was true though, the lobby was empty and that was the only reason Victor had approached the two. Out of boredom and curiosity. 

“Are you feeling a little better now?” Victor turned his attention to Yuuri, who tried to pull himself up and instead winced in pain. Yuuri moved his fingers to where his hair had tangled with the zipper and tried to pull at his hair. 

“Careful.” Victor reached out and gently pulled Yuuri’s hand away. He noticed the knot wasn’t too bad and decided to detangle it himself, letting the silky hair loose, all the while noticing how Yuuri’s ears turned a bright red.

“Thank you.” Yuuri pulled back, rubbing his scalp. He nodded, and noticed Phichit still grinning. 

Phichit finally got back to work and Victor joined him after Yuuri said he would work on some extra school work he had yet to finish up. Though they didn’t have many customers today, which made the day all the more relaxing for Victor, as he let himself rest his head on the desk and watched Phichit whip out his phone. 

The clock continued to tick as there was silence filling the entire building. The last of their customer had left over an hour ago, and work wouldn’t be over for another hour while Yuuri had finished whatever work he had long ago and ended up taking another nap.

“Victor?” Phichit called out as he walked out of the storage room with a towel and cleaning spray. “I need to leave a little early. Is that alright?”

“That’s fine. Afterall it seems like we won’t get anyone else tonight.” Phichit nodded as he wiped the tables. 

Yuuri whispered something to Phichit and watched his expression brightened, he opened his mouth to say something until he stopped and looked at Victor as well. 

“Neither of you have ever visited my family’s restraunt. You two should come for dinner.” Phichit exclaimed as he clapped his hands not waiting for either of them to respond as he took off his uniform. “Yuuri, I’ll send you the address and Victor you better come.” He pointed an accusatory finger at Victor, “Every time I asked you in the past you said no. Plus Yuuri would be bored if he didn’t have any company.” With that Phichit left, and Victor sighed brushing his hair back. He got to work with closing the place, and changed out of his work clothes. 

Walking outside he saw Yuuri burying himself into his scarf. Victor bit back a smile and placed on a thin jacket. 

“Ready?” Victor spoke. 

“Mhm.” Yuuri nodded. 

The two walked quietly side by side, Victor wondered what he could say, but it wasn’t like he knew much about Yuuri though anyone else would think of it as a great way to ask questions and to start conversation Victor found it unsettling. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Yuuri spoke up. 

“Hmm?”

“Ah! It’s just you have something thin, and it’s really cold out! That’s why…” Yuuri trailed off as puffs of smoke escaped past his lips. 

Victor chuckled, and placed his hands in his pockets. “I tend to like the cold a bit more, so I guess this much is fine.” 

“Have you been busy this past week?” Victor curled his hands into fists as he watched Yuuri’s mouth go thin. 

“Yes, life of a college student I suppose.” Yuuri went back to smiling softly, and looked at him as he spoke, “Do you work full time at the rink?”

“Yeah, I like it actually. Not too stressful.” Victor mused. 

The two continued asking each other questions back and forth to pass the time it took for them to reach Phichit’s family diner. Victor watched as Yuuri sighed into the warmth of the restaurant and walked inside only to be tackled by Phichit who seemed to have been waiting for some time. 

“Took you two long enough.” Victor watched as Yuuri was dragged to a table near the window and Phichit pulled out two menus from his apron. “I would say you should try everything, but I’ll let you decide.” With that Phichit ran off to another customer who called for him. 

Victor watched as Yuuri scanned each item, his finger tapping at certain spots as if to remind himself of something that caught his eyes. 

“Have you ever had Thai food?” Yuuri looked up, and Victor shook his head. If he ever had tried some in the past, he wouldn’t know. None of the food tasted like anything to him. Yuuri hummed before placed his menu down and looked over to see Phichit already ahead of him with a pen and notebook in his hand.

Victor glanced down at the menu and decided to order something light opting for a soup called Tom Kha Gai, while Yuuri Kkao Kluk Kaphi as Yuuri admitted he really liked seafood. While the two waited they began to resume where they had left off with their conversation. Victor found himself broadly smiling after all the while enjoying the small talk. Phichit had been the only person he would regularly talk to, but talking with Yuuri felt relaxing. He didn’t need to keep up with the rapid talk of Phichit’s and the use of modern slang that Victor had long ago gave up on keeping up with. But with this happiness a thought traveled back to Victor to remind him to not get too close. He told himself it would be alright with this small talk, but nothing more. He barely knew of the details what danger he was in, but just knowing the fact that something could go wrong was more than enough of a reason to avoid it all together. 

Yuuri came to halt in his conversation as his eyes moved past Victor’s and looked behind him. 

“Ah my dear friend!” An overly cheerful voice called out. Without needing to turn around Victor already knew who it was and internally groaned. “It’s been awhile since I last talked to you.”

It was more like a few decades but Victor remained silent as he nudged the hand that was placed on his shoulder. Victor could smell the artificial mint permeating off of the boisterous man. 

“Kiddo, mind if I borrow Victor for a bit?” Yuuri shook his head, and looked down. 

Victor quietly got up and followed him out. He noted the glasses still remained on his head despite all the years that have passed. 

“JJ.” Victor nodded once they were away from anyone who could be within earshot. “What brings you here?”

“So that’s him huh.” JJ crossed his arms and leaned against the graffitied wall. Victor’s eyes narrowed, he didn’t want Yuuri to come into whatever JJ had to say. “They have their eyes on you.”

“Who?”

“Who else?” JJ threw his head back in mock laughter. “He knew too much and that’s why he was killed. Don’t get close too him. It’s best for both of you.”

“I only recently found out Yuuri was murdered, but for what reason I still don’t know.” Victor shook his head. “Was it because he was a human? Was it for the mere fact he knew our kind existed?” 

JJ shrugged, “All I said is more so a rumour, but either way be careful. It’s not worth it. Losing someone so close to you. Especially having the same thing happen again.” JJ reached up and brushed his fingers against the archaic sunglasses. 

“Though I don’t understand why any of this would concern you.” Victor didn’t like it. JJ suddenly appearing before him, warning him and hardly giving any more information. But he knew better than to ask if there were in fact someone who was listening in on what the two were talking about. 

“Well that’s all I came here for, enjoy your little dinner date.” JJ waved his hand. 

“It’s not a date.” Victor groaned and could feel a sense of movement behind him but remained his usual self. Had JJ just said that in order for Victor to shut him down for whoever else was overhearing their small talk?

Victor didn’t bother to wait around and walked back into see the table had been placed with food and Yuuri with his hands on his lap. 

“Sorry about that.” Victor smiled as he took his seat. 

Yuuri looked up and smiled. Victor glanced down and noticed Yuuri hadn't even taken a bite of his food yet, but as if nothing happened Yuuri quietly began to eat his dinner. 

Despite hardly having met, whoever they were had started snooping around Victor. The two have only really talked today, and it was nothing more than pleasantries but there were vampires out there taking cautionary stances. He looked over at Yuuri he seemed happy with his current life choices and knew this was as close as he would let himself get to Yuuri. He needed to. Even if he got lucky enough in this lifetime to speak to Yuuri, he could not hope for more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
